


Erotyczne fantazje 179

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 179

Dziedziczka nie czekała, chwyciła głowę swojej liderki i mocno wepchnęła do jej ust swojego członka. Ruby ssała go namiętnie swoim językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Weiss patrzyła tylko na nią z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Trzymała głowę swojej dziewczyny mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach, żeby mieć pewność, że jej liderka połknie cała zawartość.


End file.
